


from our bed i can see the dark clouds start to seeth right above us

by adamganseys



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Fight, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-The Raven King, Pre-Epilogue, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamganseys/pseuds/adamganseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lasted a whole three weeks before a real fight. It was amazing, really. Adam hadn’t thought that such a thing was possible in this universe. In an alternate one, maybe, but in the universe he was familiar with, Ronan Lynch and Adam Parrish did not go weeks without a heated, snarling argument that left both their tempers flaring and their moods deadly.  </p><p>(Or, my response to the prompt "It's midnight. What do you want?", where Adam tells Ronan this thing between them is the opposite of fragile)</p>
            </blockquote>





	from our bed i can see the dark clouds start to seeth right above us

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably too sappy and OOC but... I tried. I'm #bitter forever that TRK didn't have Adam and Ronan have an Actual Conversation and learn to communicate especially since that's been a Huge problem in their relationship since.... literally always. So I'm working out my bitterness in all my fics where they talk about feelings all the time. Also, I don't think Ronan would actually go back to Aglionby after TRK but like....... shhhh it was convenient to write this way. I hope his reasoning for going back for a bit was at least a little bit plausible idk. Title is from Fight Like Gods by Chelsea Wolfe.

They lasted a whole three weeks before a real fight. It was amazing, really. Adam hadn’t thought that such a thing was possible in this universe. In an alternate one, maybe, but in the universe he was familiar with, Ronan Lynch and Adam Parrish did not go weeks without a heated, snarling argument that left both their tempers flaring and their moods deadly. 

Maybe it was the fact of what they’d just gone through, both of them too desperate for comfort in each other to be as callous and difficult as they were capable of being. But it couldn’t last. 

Adam had been at the Barns when it happened. The start of it was at Aglionby, really; some classmate had made a snide comment about Adam to his face, and Ronan, already being in a horrible mood that morning, had nearly gotten in an ugly fight with the guy, only prevented by Gansey coming in between them. Ronan had stormed off in his BMW and Adam knew he had gone to the Barns.

Unlike Gansey, Adam didn’t care that Ronan had missed almost a whole day of school. He knew that Ronan was only there until the end of the semester, if even that long, and only because after everything that had happened, he didn’t want to be isolated from Gansey or Adam for too long.

No, Adam was tired of Ronan letting his anger explode everywhere, for trivial insults no less, and using him as an excuse.

Adam had gone to the Barns after school and that’s when things came to a head.

Ronan was sitting on the living room couch, the TV on in the background, and Adam had walked up to him and stared him down. 

Ronan’s face was in a scowl. When Adam didn’t say anything, he snapped, “What, Parrish? If you have something to say, then fucking say it.” 

Ronan’s harsh tone just flared Adam’s temper even more. “Why the hell did you do that?” 

“I didn’t actually punch him.”

“Yeah, only because Gansey stopped you.”

“Whatever.”

“No. Not whatever. Why couldn’t you just leave it alone?”

“Johnson deserved it.” 

“Johnson made a petty comment, the likes of which I have been hearing for my entire time at Aglionby. Hell, _you_ used to say shit like that to me when we first met.”

“He was a being a dick and—“

“ _I don’t care_ ,” Adam retorted. “You don’t have to fucking defend my goddamn honor. Especially since it clearly wasn’t about me anyways. Don’t do dumb shit because you’re in a bad mood and then use me as an excuse.”

Ronan clenched his hands into fists. “That’s not what I was doing.”

“Yes it was. You’re being impossible.”

“Jesus, Parrish, if you’re so fucking pissed then why the fuck are you even here?”

Adam clenched his teeth. “I don’t know. Maybe I shouldn’t be.”

Something passed over Ronan’s face, though Adam couldn’t put a finger on it. “Fuck off, then.” 

“Fine.” And Adam stormed out, driving back to his apartment.

Now it was almost midnight, and Adam was tired. He’d had a long day at work, and he had a lot of studying to do, and the fight with Ronan still played in Adam’s mind on repeat. He was a fool to think that this brief period of bliss in their relationship could last. They were Adam and Ronan, after all. If they weren’t fighting, the world had stopped spinning on its axis.

He heard a knock at the door. He sighed. He already knew who it was.

His tone was clipped when he opened the door. “It’s midnight. What do you want?” 

Ronan stared at him, his expression unreadable. “Can I come in?”

Part of Adam knew that he’d relent soon and let Ronan in, but the prideful part wanted to hold onto his earlier anger. “What do you want, Lynch?”

“Are you really not going to let me in?”

Adam made a frustrated noise. “Look, I’ve had a really shitty day and I’m really not in the mood for this. We can just talk tomorrow.”

Ronan stared at Adam for a long moment and then asked, “Are we over?”

The words startled Adam so much that he almost recoiled backwards. He was speechless for a few seconds and then said, his voice incredulous, “I— _What?_ ”

“Because if you’re breaking up with me, Parrish, then just do it now. You don’t have to fucking wait until morning to—“ 

“Ronan,” Adam interrupted. “Shut up.” 

Ronan’s jaw clenched. “Seriously. Just fucking get it over with—“

“ _Ronan_. Stop talking and come inside.”

Ronan searched Adam’s face. Adam stared back, unflinching. Then he came inside, his body language tense and angry. Adam sighed, rubbed his eyes. All the anger dissipated inside him instantly. 

He sat on his bed and gestured for Ronan to do that same. Ronan hesitated, and then he sat next to Adam.

“You are such an idiot,” Adam said.

Ronan stiffened, but didn’t say anything.

“Ronan, look at me.” When Ronan turned to him, there was something frighteningly vulnerable and open in his expression. He looked terrified. “Jesus, Ronan. Did you really think I was going to break up with you?”

Ronan shrugged, averting his eyes. “Seemed like it,” He mumbled.

“Why? Because we fought? I don’t know if you know this, Lynch, but we fight literally all the time. We have since we first met.”

“Yeah, but it’s different now.”

“Not really.” Ronan gave him a look. Adam sighed again. “Ronan. Just because we’re dating now doesn’t change who we are. We’re still going to fight. It will probably get ugly. We just have to… work through it.” 

Ronan swallowed, looking at his hands. “I’m not good at this.”

“I’m not exactly an expert either.” 

“Yeah but you’re – you’re better than I am. And you’ve been in a relationship before.”

Adam scoffed. “With who? Blue? Yeah, look at how that turned out.”

“So what makes you think this won’t turn out the same way?” Ronan’s voice was harsh, but Adam clearly heard the fear in it.

Adam took Ronan’s hand in his, squeezed it. Ronan let out a shaky breath. “Because the thing with Blue… it wasn’t real. It wasn’t right. This—this is realer than anything I’ve—“ He broke off. “I told you I’m all in this, Ronan. I wasn’t lying. If you really think that one fight is going to drive me away, you underestimate how much I want this.” 

“What about two fights?”

“I’ll still be here.”

“Ten?”

“I’ll be fucking pissed all day but I’ll probably be sleeping next to you by night anyways.”

“A hundred?”

“We could fight ten thousand times and I’ll still be right here, Ronan.”

“Ten thousand and one?”

“Oh, I don’t know, that’s pushing it a little.” But Adam was grinning, and after a moment, Ronan’s lips twitched too. 

Adam brought Ronan’s hand to his mouth, kissing it gently. Ronan let out a content sound. 

“If you really think we’re going to fight this much, then why _are_ you still going to be here? I mean, why is it worth it to stay?”

Adam’s voice was quiet when he responded. “Because... I—“ He bit his lip, took a deep breath. “These past few weeks have been… I don’t ever remember being this happy. I mean, the bad things have been there—the nightmares and the grief and—but then there’s _this_. Us. We… this is real, okay? We’ll work through the bad stuff and we’ll get better at it, somehow. But I—I’m really happy that I have you. Even if you are a complete asshole.” Adam knew he was probably blushing. Saying this felt like a confession of something.

Ronan was staring at him with wide eyes, something raw in his expression. “I—Me too.” His voice was dry, hoarse, and he cleared his throat. “You make me happy, too. When you kissed me that night at the Barns, I— it was the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Adam.” Ronan was flushed, now, too, and his eyes were intense, vulnerable. 

Adam smiled at him, trying to hide his trembling lip with a smug expression. “The best thing, huh?”

Ronan ducked his head, but Adam could see the slight smile on his lips. “Don’t let it get to your head, Parrish.”

“Oh, I will absolutely let it get to my head.” And then Adam kissed him, softly. “We’ll be okay, Ronan,” He whispered against Ronan’s mouth. “We will.”

Ronan sighed in relief. “We will.” 

Adam pulled back. “You know, if we’re going to work on this, we should probably learn these two words in the English language. They’re pretty important, I hear.” 

Ronan raised his eyebrows. “And what words are those?”

“I think they go something like, _I’m sorry_.”

Ronan grinned. “You sure? They might burn our mouths.”

“Well, everything good in life comes with a bit of pain.”

Ronan kissed him, long and deep, cupping his cheek. “I’m sorry,” Ronan said against his mouth, sincere.

“I’m sorry, too.”

Afterwards, when they were lying down, Adam’s head on Ronan’s chest, Ronan whispered, “Adam?”

“Hmm?” 

“I’m… I’m glad you’re happy. You deserve it.”

Adam lifted his head, looking down at Ronan’s open face. He traced Ronan’s cheekbone with his hand, kissed the wrinkle between his eyebrows, pressed their foreheads together.

“You deserve it too, Ronan.”

Ronan gave him a tremulous smile. “Hopefully I’ll get there eventually, Parrish.” 

Adam kissed him. “You will.” 

Ronan said, without thinking, “Well, as long as you’re here, I guess things can’t be completely shitty.” Then his words caught up to him and his face reddened. The look he gave Adam was nervous, as if Adam was going to tell him that he won’t be here for much longer.

“Then I guess things will never be completely shitty,” Adam whispered, placing his head on his chest again.

“Is that a guarantee, Parrish?” 

“What, do you need me to buy you a promise ring or something?”

Adam could practically _feel_ the fierce blush radiating off Ronan’s cheeks. “You _asshole_. Jesus. Shut the fuck up.”

Adam laughed. “Fine, no promise ring. How about a pinky swear, then.”

“You’re such a little shit.” 

“I’m a little shit that you’re never getting rid of.”

“You sure about that?” 

“I’m sure, dumbass.”

And Adam _was_ sure. He was sure that this thing between them was something unbreakable, something permanent, and as they fell asleep tangled up in each other, it wasn’t difficult at all to believe that it would always be like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://adamparrush.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/adamparrush). Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
